


you're my final fantasy

by softkyun (tinyegg)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, Texting, Youtuber AU, also the hyunghyuk tag is dry as the sahara ?? so here's my contribution, another mx social media au, i might be addicted to writing these things, side changki bc i can't resist that shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyegg/pseuds/softkyun
Summary: Hyungwon is the pro gamer who is famous for keeping a straight face throughout even the most terrifying of horror games.Minhyuk runs the up-and-coming gaming channel who everyone loves to watch fail. He’s energetic, bright and most importantly, can’t sit through a horror game for two seconds without screaming, flailing, spilling his drink or all of the above.Their fans want to see them together.(OR the youtuber au where the whole internet ships hyunghyuk.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing starting another chaptered fic when my other fics aren't even completed ?? sorry for this unedited mess but it was done mostly to blow off steam and also because I'm addicted to mx social media aus now :') 
> 
> and because I'm writing a fic about gamers while I myself know close to nothing about games, most of the games in this fic will be fake. for example, the King Dragon series is based on ProZD's videos on YouTube (check him out he's really funny)

“Are you kidding me? You’re going to betray me _now_?” Minhyuk sputters in outrage. “I trusted you! We all trusted you! _Sebastian_ sacrificed his life for you, you bastard!”

 

“Hyung,” a voice whines from off-screen. “Shut up, or the neighbours are going to think we’re filming our own soap opera here again.”

 

Minhyuk mashes the keys another time, in a desperate attempt to salvage the situation, but to no avail. “Well… aaaand I’m dead.” He claps his hands together and turns so he’s looking right into the camera. “Thanks for watching everyone! Remember to like and subscribe if you, for some reason, enjoy watching me suffer on a weekly basis! This was _King Dragon’s Revenge_ and remember, don’t trust fucking Lysanderoth even if he seems like a cool guy.”

 

The voice calls out from the bed behind Minhyuk again. “Please subscribe, because hyung needs the money to pay what he owes me and –“

 

The video cuts off abruptly and switches to an adorable picture of a dog. _Thank you for watching minpuppygaming!!_ the caption says.

 

Hyungwon stares at the laptop screen for another moment, taking in everything he’d just seen. _What the fuck…?_ He thinks, somewhat dazedly. _Everyone knew that Lysanderoth was the traitor. How could he_ not _see that coming?_

_And why do all my subscribers want me to collaborate with this guy anyway?_

# ✖

 

It all started a few weeks ago, after Hyungwon posted his first let’s play of the newly released and highly anticipated game, _King Dragon’s Revenge_. The _King Dragon_ series was widely known for its lovable characters and heart-wrenching moments of drama, along with the pure fun of a classic Japanese role-playing game.

 

However, despite being so popular, the game isn’t that hard for a seasoned gamer and Hyungwon is able to spot many of the major plot points within the first and second episodes of his let’s play.

 

 **@tomatolegion** omg hyungwon completed this in 20min and it took me 2 days to get past the Lizard Kingdom wtf too powerful

 **@kurokosballs** how do you get the key from the Lizard Kingdom? :( I tried but the door to Princess Leslie’s bedroom doesn’t open

 **@marienette** HYUNGWON IS SO HANDSOME WTH WHY IS NOBODY TALKING ABOUT THE PART WHERE HE SWEPT HIS HAIR UP DURING THE BOSS FIGHT PLS GIVE ME MORE FOREHEAD HYUNGWON THANK YOU

 **@puppyhyuks** hey _@h_onegames_ do you know _@minpuppygaming_? I think you’d really get along well!! You should collab Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ

 **@hyukkies01** omg YES PLEASE MINHYUK AND HYUNGWON COLLAB WOULD BE SO FUNNY I SWEAR I’D DIE

 

The last few comments are the ones that catch his attention. Hyungwon usually keeps tabs on the other gaming channels – not in a creepy way, he assures himself – just so he knows who he might want to collaborate with, or what the current trends are. But he’s never heard of this ‘minpuppygaming’ before.

 

“Jooheon,” Hyungwon rolls over to face Jooheon, who’s sitting at the desk chair, tinkering with yet another track he’s about to upload on Soundcloud. “Do you know this youtuber called ‘minpuppygaming’?”

 

“Uh, no, sorry,” Jooheon shrugs. “I don’t really keep up with gaming channels. I mean, I don’t even watch _your_ videos, hyung. Why?”

 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “Anyway, my subscribers have been asking me to collaborate with him. Think we’d get along well.”

 

“Well, why not collaborate with him then?” Jooheon suggests. “The last time you collaborated with someone was on Hoseok’s fitness channel and we _all_ know how that went.”

 

Hyungwon shudders slightly at the memory of that mistake he called a collaboration video. “You should yell ‘trigger warning’ before you bring up that shit again. Okay, I'll think about it but I think I’d better watch some of his videos first to get an idea of what kind of person he is.”

 

And that’s how Hyungwon ends up lying on his bed, watching _minpuppygaming_ videos on his laptop at one o’clock in the morning.

 

The thing is – he doesn’t understand what the big deal is. m _inpuppygaming_ – or _Minhyuk_ , his actual name – doesn’t seem to be very good at games at all. _In fact,_ Hyungwon thinks, watching Minhyuk fail over and over to defeat the Hog Boss and then proceed to spend _twelve whole minutes_ collecting pinecones for a side-quest, all while complaining about his nosy neighbours, _his whole channel seems to be based on how completely terrible he is at games._  

 

So, when he reaches the end of the forty minute video and _still_ doesn’t understand why his subscribers keep insisting that he collaborate with this guy, he huffs out a tiny sigh and clicks on the next recommended video by Minhyuk.

 

Somewhere in his hazy thoughts around 3am, as he watches yet another episode of Minhyuk’s _King Dragon_ let’s play, Hyungwon thinks, _I still don’t get it… but maybe a collaboration wouldn’t be that bad of an idea. I need new content on my channel anyway…_

# ✖

**h_onegames:**

Hi, this is Hyungwon from the gaming channel @h_onegames. I found out about your channel from some of my subscribers and was wondering if you’d like to film a collaboration video?

 

# ✖

 

“Changkyun!” Minhyuk screeches as he bounces off the bed and bounds towards the couch, where Changkyun is sitting. Changkyun jolts and squirms when Minhyuk pounces on him. “CHANGKYUN! H_ONEGAMES LITERALLY JUST SLID INTO MY DMS AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Please help me.”

 

Changkyun wriggles his way out of Minhyuk’s suffocating grasp and says, “Damn, hyung, isn’t this just right out of that shady fanfiction that you read? Just do what the Minhyuk in those fics does then.”

 

Minhyuk headbutts him in revenge, scowling, “That was _one_ time and it was for a challenge video! Don’t bully me now, this is serious! If I take too long to reply it’s going to look weird.”

 

“Fine, hyung,” Changkyun sighs in exasperation, taking the phone from Minhyuk. “Geez hyung, you’ve been in this world longer than I have and you can’t reply to a DM like a normal functioning person?”

 

“But Changkyun… it’s not my fault he has like, a _million_ subscribers! I don’t know how to act around him!” Minhyuk wails as Changkyun types out a reply for him.

 

Reading over his shoulder, Minhyuk snatches the phone back but it’s too late, the message has been sent. “Wait, don’t I sound too eager here? I wanted to sound cool!”

 

Changkyun shrugs. “I’m just replying like how you would. You’re a huge loser and also the biggest h_onegames fanboy anyway, and everyone knows it. I just worded the message with less capital letters and kamojis than you would so that you would appear at least a _bit_ normal.”

 

“I don’t want to hear the word ‘normal’ coming from _you_ ,” Minhyuk says, offended. “I’ll take it from here, thanks.”

 

# ✖

 

**minpuppygaming:**

Hi! I’m Minhyuk ヾ(･ω･｡)ｼnice to meet you hyungwon!! Yes I’d love to film a collab with you – what were you thinking it should be about?

 

**h_onegames:**

Are you good at any games?

 

**minpuppygaming:**

um… probably not

 

**h_onegames:**

In that case, is there any kind of game that you hate or are particularly bad at?

 

**minpuppygaming:**

horror games… (ﾟдﾟ；) I’m easily scared haha

 

**h_onegames:**

Great! Let’s play a horror game then.

 

**minpuppygaming:**

???

we just met!!! what have I done to deserve this ??

 

**h_onegames:**

:)

 

**minpuppygaming:**

oh so NOW you know how to use emojis

 

# ✖

 

 **@minpuppygaming** you guys didn’t tell me _@h_onegames_ was so mean (ﾟДﾟ;) (ﾟДﾟ;) someone stop him from bullying me

**@hyukkies01** OMG AM I DREAMING OR IS THIS AN ACTUAL MINHYUK/HYUNGWON INTERACTION?? SOMEONE TELL ME THIS IS REAL

 **@puppyhyuks** _@hyukkies01_ BITCH THIS IS REAL HOLY SHIT AND HERE I WAS WONDERING WHO I NEED TO SACRIFICE TO SATAN JUST TO MAKE THIS COLLAB HAPPEN

 **@tomatolegion** ah are you guys friends??? are you going to make a collab video?? PLEASE I’LL GIVE YOU MY BANK ACCOUNT TO SEE THIS COLLAB HAPPEN

 

# ✖

 **@h_onegames** stop _@minpuppygaming_ from being so dramatic. tell me you won’t be like this when I come over

**@szaheons** come over??? cOME ovER??? since when is this a thing?? not that I’m complaining but holy SHIT FROG PRINCE YOU CAN’T DROP THIS SHIT ON US

 **@hyukwon334** ARE THEY FINALLY FILMING A COLLAB PLEASE IF THIS HAPPENS I CAN DIE HAPPY

 **@kyunster** wow chae hyungwon actually leaving the house for once?? this is a legendary moment in history  _@h_onegames_

 **@h_onegames** oh my god don’t @ me if you’re just going to insult me you rat _@kyunster_

 **@hamstervoice29** aaaa hyungwon and kihyun’s friendship is so cute !!!! ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! first off, i'm so amazed that so many of you are actually enjoying this fic?? like, really I love writing this shit bc it's literally just for me to kill time and it's really fun so I'm happy that you all actually like it too haha   
> i'm super grateful for all the kudos and commmets - which I will reply to soon! 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter isn't very substantial but I'm going on vacation with no wifi (I think) for 5 days so I wanted to upload something before I disappear! :) 
> 
> hope you all enjoy <3

“You’re already going to meet the guy in like, a week. You could stand to be less of a stalker, you know,” Jooheon comments off-handedly.

 

“I’m not a _stalker_ ,” Hyungwon protests, as he clicks on another picture. “I’m just doing research on the guy. Scouting out the competition.”

 

“If you really saw him as competition, you wouldn’t have acted all cutesy with him on Twitter,” Jooheon scoffs. “What’s with that, anyway? You never act so familiar with someone you just met. I’d know – it took me forever to get you to say more than two syllables to me when we first met! And don’t think I can’t see you zooming in on his face in that picture over there. Stop, now that’s just weird.”

 

Hyungwon pays him no heed. Softly, he murmurs. “He was blonde in this picture.” _At some point, Minhyuk was_ blonde _._

 

“C’mon, Hyungwon, just admit that you find the guy attractive, no harm in that –“ Jooheon starts, but cuts himself off abruptly when he looks at Hyungwon’s phone screen. “Uh, hyung, did you mean to –“

 

“On the contrary, I’m pretty sure there’d be harm to my _pride_ in the _hypothetical_ situation that I find him attractive,” Hyungwon counters. “I’m not finding a guy who uses the word ‘boi’ and ‘yas’ un-ironically in his captions _attractive_.”

 

“Okay, but hyung –“

 

“And in his _King Dragon_ let’s play, he named his familiar _Dab Master 6000_ – like who _does_ that?”

 

“ _Hyung_!” Jooheon interrupts with a note of urgency in his voice that finally halts Hyungwon’s tirade. “I agree, those are all _damning_ evidence that Minhyuk might be the bane of your existence and everything, but I just need to ask – did you mean to like that photo?”

 

“Photo? What photo…?” Hyungwon trails off in confusion. He looks down and his phone screen and immediately feels the urge to light himself on fire. “Oh _fuck_.”

 

Blonde Minhyuk grins at him cheerily, almost like he’s _mocking_ Hyungwon. Below the photo, Hyungwon sees that he indeed did press the like button.

 

On the _33-week-old_ photo.

“Jooheon.” Hyungwon says, the calmness of his tone almost unsettling. Jooheon looks at him uneasily. “Could you do me a favour and purchase some Clorox Bleach from Amazon? I’ve got prime shipping so it should get here before I have to meet Minhyuk in real life.”

 

Jooheon gulps. _Yikes._

 

# ✖

 

 **@puppyhyuks** DID ANYBODY SEE THAT HYUNGWON JUST LIKED A 33-WEEK-OLD PHOTO ON MINHYUKS INSTAGRAM?? BOI.

 **@hyukkies01** FK HAHAHA HYUNGWON U AIN’T SLY ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) WE SEE YOU WE ALL SEE YOU

 **@revenclaww** where is minhyuk??? someone tell him that his boy is thirsting after him

 

 

# ✖

 

**minpuppygaming:**

soooo

want to explain to me why I’ve received like a thousand dms yelling at me

 

**h_onegames:**

I dONT know what you’re talking about

 

**minpuppygaming:**

oooh what happened to you mr perfect grammar and punctuation?

just how unsettled are you by all this

 

**h_onegames:**

very

 

**minpuppygaming:**

**⊂** **(** **▀** **¯** **▀** **⊂** **)**

# ✖

****

**@minpuppygaming** thank you all for informing me that a certain someone liked an old picture on my ig ᕦ༼ ✖ ਊ ✖ ༽ᕤ looks like no one can resist my chrams huh? _@h_onegames_

 **@h_onegames** first of all, you misspelled ‘charms’ dumbass. Secondly, it wasn’t me – it was my roommate’s fault _@minpuppygaming_

 **@jooheony** wtf hyung don’t throw me under the bus like that for your mistakes _@h_onegames_

 **@imwhatiam** DJSJSJSDKFJLD #EXPOSED _@jooheony @h_onegames @minpuppygaming_

 **@jooheony** i would say im sorry but I’m enjoying this too much _@h_onegames_

 **@kyunster** _@jooheony_ and this is why you’re my favourite <333 come over on Sunday I’m making you dinner

 

 **@h_onegames** have I mentioned I hate all of you

 **@h_onegames** Hi everyone, I know there’s been a lot of buzz about me allegedly liking a photo on Minhyuk’s Instagram so just to let everyone know the truth, I was hacked.

 **@kyunster** stealthy. real stealthy hyungwon.

 

 **@tomatolegions** WHO DO YOU THINK YOURE FOOLING OVER HERE

 **@puppyhyuks** HACKED JDJSJSDJLSK you really can’t think of anything better?? smh can’t believe I stan this man

 

# ✖

 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how hard are you internally screaming right now?” Changkyun asks, flopping onto the bed beside Minhyuk.

 

“11.” Minhyuk replies. “I must be pretty damn good-looking if that man has been stalking my Instagram.”

“ _Or_ he’s really desperate and bored.” Changkyun offers, looking away innocently when Minhyuk shoots him a death glare.

 

“Does this _look_ like the face of someone who could ever be desperate to you?” Minhyuk says, shoving the phone into Changkyun’s face, who suppresses a groan.

 

“I used to be kind of intimidated by how good looking he is and how many subscribers he has… but I feel a little better now knowing that he’s just a huge loser!” Minhyuk says, sighing dreamily as Changkyun looks on with a vaguely disgusted look on his face. _Like you?_ He restrains himself from replying.

 

“Wow, so this is what the youth call ‘romance’ these days.” Changkyun says. “And they say romance is dead.”

 

“I know, right?” Minhyuk replies, not taking his eyes off his phone.

 

# ✖

 

“I really hate how domestic this all looks.” Hyungwon comments as he sits at the dining table with Jooheon, watching Kihyun cook. “Also, we’re college students, why is your apartment so neat? That’s freaky.”

 

“I don’t like living in a disaster zone like _some_ people – yes Jooheon, that’s you and Hyungwon –“

 

Jooheon sniffs delicately, “It’s an organised mess that’s _very_ important to my creative process, hyung.”

 

“And if you’re so bothered by it, Hyungwon, you can just not eat,” Kihyun glares at him pointedly as he scoops some ramen into a bowl and sets it in front of Jooheon.

 

Hyungwon shrugs. “This family is really fucking toxic, that’s all I can say. Also, I can’t believe you actually _invited Jooheon to dinner just for insulting me_ , you dick.”

 

“What can I say?” Kihyun shrugs back. “I reward those who deserve it. That doesn’t include _you_ by the way, you’re only here because Jooheon requested it and I was feeling charitable this morning.”

 

“I don’t need charity from a rat,” Hyungwon retorts but his stomach rumbles in protest, so he accepts the bowl of ramen from Kihyun anyway.

 

“By the way, isn’t Minhyuk coming over to film a video with you tomorrow?” Kihyun asks. “He posted about it on Twitter. What are you guys doing?”

 

“Playing a horror game,” Hyungwon replies.

 

“Oh _shit_.” Kihyun laughs delightedly. Hyungwon remembers that Kihyun and Minhyuk are actually pretty close friends. “Minhyuk is terrified of those. He’d never play them if not for the fact that the views on his videos are significantly higher when he plays horror.”

 

Hyungwon smiles devilishly. These are the moments when he remembers why he’s friends with Kihyun in the first place. “That’s kind of the idea, yes. Wish him luck, will you?”

 

Jooheon looks at them, back and forth. “You guys are scary and I’m glad you both love me too much to ever do anything to me,” he declares.

 

# ✖

 

 **@minpuppygaming** excited to film a video with _@h_onegames_ tomorrow!! but we’re playing a horror game so wish me luck bc I’m 100% going to die tmr ᕦ( ̿ ﹏ ̿ )ᕤ

 **@kyunster** Good luck. _@minpuppygaming_

 **@minpuppygaming** coming from you that’s not comforting at all… ( ͡↑ ͜ʖ ͡↑) _@kyunster_

 **@h_onegames** I’d say good luck but I don’t think you’ll need it. _@minpuppygaming_

 **@minpuppygaming** really??! _@h_onegames_

 

__

**@h_onegames** Yeah. Because you’ll be dead within the first minute. (✿ヘᴥヘ) _@minpuppygaming_

 **@minpuppygaming** WHY DO YOU ONLY RMB HOW TO USE KAMOJIS WHEN YOU’RE ATTACKING ME _@h_onegames_ ლ(ಥ Д ಥ )ლ

**@tomatolegions** aaaaand that’s how you know he loves you. Hyungwon is only mean to the people he loves <333

 **@marienette** omfg why are hyungwon and minhyuk actually so cute when they haven’t even met yet?? my heart is weak

 **@wonwonbot** I’ve been thirsting for hyunghyuk ever since I subscribed to them both. so blessed. so moved. so grateful. cant believe this is my life. never going to take it for granted. always going to give back. thank you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see, I enjoy making hyunghyuk suffer so all of their friends are little shits 24/7. tune in next week for the hyunghyuk gaming session - which will probably be a lot of screaming and flailing on minhyuk's part, with kihyun laughing maniacally as the bgm. see you and rmb to leave comments down below if you can! :)


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! i'm back from vacation and let me tell you, the second I got back to wifi the first thing I did was check my inbox for comments HAHAHA so thank you to all of you who left comments and kudos!! you guys really make my day and I'm sorry if I don't reply sometimes bc I a) am an awkward egg and dk what to say?? still love you guys though or b) don't feel like inflating my fic stats aha
> 
> anyway here's the new chapter (which I started writing once I got home to my laptop lmao) - hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> (btw, this fic is like twice the normal length since I felt bad for disappearing for 5 days haha)

“Hyung, I don’t even play anything besides Overwatch but I don’t think you _really_ need to collect 600 strawberries right now. What about Princess Leslie? Isn’t she being held hostage on the edge of some cliff?” The voice that Hyungwon is now very familiar with comments from off-screen.

 

“Changkyun, you poor, inexperienced _noob_.” Minhyuk tuts, shaking his head in disapproval, though his eyes remained focused on the screen and on the apparently highly important task of collecting strawberries. “I’m collecting the strawberries to feed my familiar – it’s important that she levels up before the big fight, you know.”

 

“Yes…” Changkyun says slowly. “But wouldn’t it be easier if you just collect the blueberries on  your way up the mountain? Why’d you travel back to Solera town just to pick strawberries?”

“Because, Changkyun,” Minhyuk says with a delicate sniff. “Dab Master 2000 has a very sensitive palate and I only want the _best_ for her.”

 

“Well, okay, whatever you say, hyung.” Hyungwon hears a muffled _thump_ in the background, which must be Changkyun getting off the bed. “I’m going out to buy dinner. Chinese alright with you? I’ll be back in an hour, which is probably when you’ll finish picking your damn strawberries.”

 

Minhyuk ignores the not-so-subtle jab. “I want Mexican.”

 

“Yeah, well, your opinion doesn’t actually matter so I’m going to get Chinese. Bye!” Hyungwon hears the door close.

 

Minhyuk briefly locks eyes with the camera. “The nerve of that kid, right? I raise him, give him a home, give him a loving family and what does he do? Disrespect me and my food preferences.” He turns back to the screen, cooing. “You’ll never do that to me right, Dab Master 2000?”

 

Hyungwon groans and pauses the video. _I can’t take this anymore. How am I going to collaborate with this dumbass tomorrow without swan diving off the side of the building?_

# ✖

_2, 694 comments:_

** minhyuksleftarm **

minhyuk and changkyun’s relationship is so cute??? he really treats changkyun like a baby <333 although changkyun acts like he gives -1 shits about minhyuk though lmao I love him

 

** littlesheeple **

has anyone actually seen changkyuns face?? I want to stan him but I haven’t even seen what he looks like rip. Is it possible to fall in love with a voice bc JESUS CHRIST ON A BOAT he has the dEEPEST most attractive voice I’ve ever heard

** rottenbroccoli **

I LOVE MINHYUKS LETS PLAYS SO MUCH SFJDSIKJFLSDJ THEYRE FUNNIER THAN ANYTHING IVE EVER WATCHED. BTW _@littlesheeple_ HERE FROM HIS IG:

 

** littlesheeple **

ITS NOT FAIR THAT HE HAS THE MOST ATTRACTIVE VOICE A N D THE MOST ATTRACTIVE FACE EVER TF?? I CRAVE DEATH (but ty!!! _@rottenbroccoli_ )  


 

# ✖

 

**@minpuppygaming** the collab with hyungwon y’all have been waiting for is happening today and I’m super excited !! ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿ video should be up by tomorrow #YASSSS

 

 **@h_onegames** could you maybe not put my name and “YASSS” in the same sentence I don’t want people to think I associate with people who use that word _@minpuppygaming_

# ✖

**h_onegames:**

Also

Would you like to explain to me why you’re lying in bed when you’re supposed to be at my place in thirty minutes?

Get out of bed and come here

 

**minpuppygaming:**

why does this sound like the opening line to a porno

 

**h_onegames:**

Get out of bed *sexy and come here

 

**minpuppygaming:**

BJFKSDLFJSLDFJDKFJSL

 

**h_onegaming:**

You good?

It was a joke, if I wasn’t clear enough about that

 

**minpuppygaming:**

no no!! I get it ure fien ahahaah

it’s just

u say rly weird shit sometimes and I’m just ?? not prepared for it ?? so

but dw I like it!!! it’s funny

 

 

# ✖

**the little brat:**

hyung

would you like to explain why I can hear you screaming from inside our bathroom

 

**minhyuk:**

ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ

changkyun

do me a favour

ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ

and never say the phrase ‘would you like to explain” again

 

**the little brat:**

uh okay??

why tho

 

**minhyuk:**

**ʘ ͜ ʖ  ʘ**

 

**the little brat:**

okay okay geez sorry I asked

 

# ✖

 

“Hyungwon!” A voice calls from behind him and Hyungwon turns to see what looks to be a giant blur of hyperactivity barrelling towards him. The blur screeches to a halt in front of him and right before his eyes is a grinning Lee Minhyuk.

 

Hyungwon feels his breath catch as he takes in the man standing in front of him. _Minhyuk is_ shorter _than me?_ For some reason, he thought they’d be the same height but the evident difference in height makes him grin.

 

“Hi.” He says, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Wow, you really are a beanpole. What are you, three metres tall?” Minhyuk takes a step back, squinting his eyes as if assessing him.

 

Hyungwon rests a hand on Minhyuk’s head. “And you’re shorter than I thought.”

 

There’s a pause where Hyungwon feels a prickle of anxiety when Minhyuk doesn’t respond – _did I go too far? Too soon for physical contact?_ – but then Minhyuk gives a loud laugh that makes his whole body shake and Hyungwon lets out a silent breath of relief.

 

“Shut up, Hyungwon. I can’t believe you’re actually exactly the same as you are over DM. You even _sound_ like you’re the type who’d write all DMs with perfect grammar and punctuation.” Minhyuk snorts.

 

“Yeah well, you’re the living embodiment of a kamoji, so who are you to talk?” Hyungwon retorts.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you.” Minhyuk says cheekily. “Anyway, shouldn’t we be getting to your place?”

 

“Now who’s eager to film that porno?” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow teasingly.

 

Minhyuk bursts into laughter in a way that suggests that he's a little surprised at Hyungwon's boldness. “Just lead the way, Hyungwon.”

 

The two of them walk side by side from the train station to Hyungwon’s apartment. It’s sort of odd, talking to Minhyuk in person because maybe it’s an effect of binge watching all of his videos at 3am, but Hyungwon feels like he’s known Minhyuk forever.

 

He’d assumed that things would be more awkward with Minhyuk in real life – their smooth interaction over the internet must have been a fluke, right? – but they banter and laugh, conversation flowing as naturally as ever.

 

 _Huh_. Hyungwon muses to himself during a rare pause in their conversation. After a quick glance to make sure Minhyuk isn’t looking, he allows himself a small smile.

 

 

# ✖

 

** Minhyuk Sues Me Because He’ll ‘Never Sleep Again’ | Ella: Let’s Play  **

_758, 230 views_

_Posted 5h ago_

“Hyungwon, why are you turning the lights off? I can’t even see if your camera is on yet.” Minhyuk gulps.

 

The camera shows Minhyuk sitting in front of a desk, while Hyungwon walks over and sits next to Minhyuk.

 

“Ambience? Horror game equals to lights off.” Hyungwon says in a tone that clearly says _‘obviously’_. “Okay so, here’s the mouse and keyboard. Congratulations, as the guest on my channel, you get to take the controls for today!”

 

“Wow, ha ha.” Minhyuk says, with a brief glare at Hyungwon. “You’re so generous.”

 

“I know!” Hyungwon says, the most cheery he’s looked the whole day. “Okay. When you’re ready, press ‘New Game’.”

 

“Fuck, I’m never going to be ready for this.” Minhyuk grumbles, but he presses the button anyway. The game screen abruptly explodes into a disconcerting cacophony of sound and colour, before fading into black, startling Minhyuk so badly he lurches away from the keyboard.

 

Hyungwon suppresses a grin. He knows it’s too early to make fun of Minhyuk. “Are you kidding? The game hasn’t actually started yet. It’s a cut scene.”

 

“I regret agreeing to this.” Minhyuk says simply.

 

Forty minutes later, Minhyuk is screaming and mashing the keyboard frantically. “Run. _Run –_ oh god why can’t I go _faster_? Who thought it was a good idea to give the protagonist of a horror game a fucking _leg disability_?”

 

“Hurry up, Ella is almost behind you! Look at the camera in the bottom left-hand corner!” Hyungwon urges him, leaning over his shoulder to look at the screen intently.

 

“I KNOW, I KNOW! I DON’T _WANT_ TO KNOW HOW CLOSE ELLA IS – I AM RUNNING FOR MY LIFE HERE HYUNGWON.” Minhyuk yells wildly. “WHY DIDN’T HER PARENTS JUST GIVE HER UP TO THE PRIEST WHEN SHE WAS A BABY? SHE WAS FUCKIN’ CRAWLING UP THE WALLS – THAT’S NOT NORMAL BABY BEHAVIOUR.”

 

“Now, now,” Hyungwon says with the air of a reprimanding parent. “How can you just give up on your child because of some, ah, unusual behaviour? As a member of the LGBTQ community, shouldn’t you be all about promoting love and acceptance to children?”

 

“SHE IS A _DEMON_ CHILD. LIKE, LITERALLY THE SPAWN OF SATAN. I THINK IF MY CHILD TURNED HER HEAD 180 DEGREES AND SMILED AT ME LIKE THAT CREEPY FUCKER I’D SIGN ADOPTION PAPERS FASTER THAN –“ Minhyuk screams again and mashes the keyboard with increasing ferocity. Hyungwon would stop him from potentially destroying his expensive gaming keyboard if it wasn’t all so amusing.

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK I THINK SHE’S BEHIND ME. WHAT THE – SHE’S IN FRONT OF ME? OH MY GOD, BACK BACK –“ The screen flashes again rapidly, with the same disconcerting mix of noise and images, ending finally, in the protagonist’s own mutilated face twisted into a creepy grin. Minhyuk screams and flails wildly, immediately latching onto Hyungwon like an octopus.

 

Finally, the screen fades to black. Hyungwon laughs easily, prying Minhyuk’s vice-like grip away from his arm.

 

“Come on, it wasn’t _that_ bad.” A caption flashes on the screen. _Actually I specifically picked this game to scare Minhyuk so this is a lie_.

 

Minhyuk leans against Hyungwon’s shoulder, his breaths rapid and shallow, eyes wide. “I am actually never sleeping again. Oh god. That was the _worst_ , I can’t believe you actually sat through all that without screaming _once._ Are you human? Can I sue you when you’re not human?”

 

Hyungwon just laughs again.

 

“Well, that was mine and Minhyuk’s playthrough of ‘Ella’. As usual, like and subscribe and let us know down in the comments below if you’d like to see us collaborate more often. I don’t know about Minhyuk, but I did enjoy this.” Hyungwon smirks, thinking of all the ‘Screaming Minhyuk’ compilations that might arise as a result of this video. “We probably won’t be playing this again since Minhyuk is threatening to sue me but we’ll play a game of his choice on his channel next time! See you guys later.”

 

The screen abruptly cuts to what is labelled as a ‘blooper reel’, which purely consists of Minhyuk screaming and running out of the room in terror, Hyungwon laughing at him and Kihyun’s laughter on loop set as the BGM.

 

_6, 609 comments:_

**puppyhyuks**

I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED TF I AM TRULY LIVING ,, ALSO THE FUCKIN BLOOPER REEL IS A MASTERPIECE I’M SO GLAD HYUNGWON WENT TO FILM SCHOOL SO THAT HE COULD EDIT THIS

** just a lonely carrot  **

HYUNGWON AND MINHYUK TOGETHER IS ACTUALLY SO FUNNY AND CUTE IM DEAD?? MY CROPS ARE GROWING, MY DEPRESSION IS CURED AND THE ECONOMY IS NO LONGER IN RECESSION

** minhy00k34 **

at this point, Hyungwon is just fucking with Minhyuk lmao I love it

** rinsabijbaby **

I’ve never watched minhyuk before but hes so handsome?? even when hes screaming in terror hes a Visual (∩╹□╹∩) and when he winked at the camera at 14:09 I’m pretty sure my heart skipped a beat ??

 

 

# ✖

 

**@h_onegames** get this to 6k retweets and minhyuk says that he won’t file that lawsuit anymore.

 **@kyunster** I watched the video and I have never been more grateful to you _@h_onegames_ thank you for giving me more material for my Minhyuk Blackmail Folder

 **@imwhatiam** IM PISSING MYSELF YOU’RE SUCH A COWARD _@minpuppygaming_

 **@minpuppygaming** HAVE U EVER BEEN DISRESPECTED SO BADLY U WANT TO DISOWN UR OWN KID _@imwhatiam_

 **@h_onegames** idk ella’s parents probably thought about it at least once _@minpuppygaming_

 **@imwhatiam** IM PISSING MYSELF YOU’RE SUCH A COWARD *HYUNG _@minpuppygaming_

**@wonwonbot** I HAVE ASCENDED TO HEAVEN HYUNGWON/MINHYUK COLLABS ARE GOING TO BECOME A REGULAR THING ,, THIS IS ALL IM GOING TO TALK ABOUT FROM NOW ON

 **@flowerboyhw** FILE THAT LAWSUIT MINHYUK _@minpuppygaming_ maybe u can get all of hw’s ASSets if u know what I mean

 **@rejinaaaa** JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL I WASN’T READY TO BECOME SUCH A HARDCORE HYUNGWON/MINHYUK SHIPPER BUT I GUESS THAT’S MY LIFE NOW

 

# ✖

 

**@h_onegames** hi everyone where are my “minhyuk screaming in pure terror” compilations?

 

 **@wonwonbot** here! [www.youtube.com/439802%#](http://www.youtube.com/439802%25#)

 

 **@h_onegames** _@wonwonbot_ thank you! It’s much appreciated :)

 **@minpuppygaming** _@h_onegames_ it’s literally been ONE day how is this even possible???                               

 **@kyunster** hyungwon’s fans are as brutally efficient as he is and it’s gREAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! if you enjoyed this (for some reason) please leave a comment and kudos down below bc they're really what drives me to continue writing!! 
> 
> also: just a side note, kihyun is very proud that hyungwon used his maniacal laughter as the BGM for his blooper reel :^)


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! I'm sorry this is kind of late ;;; I had a lot of irl stuff to take care of but I should be able to update this regularly from now on - around 1-2 times a week!! 
> 
> honestly this chapter is so on crack but because it was based on a recent real life experience, I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you all have fun reading it too!! :)

**@minpuppygaming** look who’s “excited” to collab with me today _@h_onegames_

 **@h_onegames** once I saw what game we were playing my soul just left my body

 

 **@wonwonbot** honestly hyungwon is a WHOLE ASS MOOD

 **@tomatolegions** the meme king is back !!! saving this to use as a reaction pic to literally everything

 

# ✖

 

**** Hyungwon and I Kiss Kiss Fall In Love With Sentient Furniture | Tomoko-chan’s Love Simulator Let’s Play!!   
_uploaded by minpuppygaming  
1, 314, 659 views _

“Alright, open your eyes!”

 

“Okay…” Hyungwon hesitantly blinks his eyes open again but is hit with an immediate wave of regret once he sees the overwhelmingly pink title screen, complete with obnoxiously bubbly font – was that a _comic sans bubble font?_ – and falling cherry blossom petals. “Okay, what the actual _fuck_ am I looking at right now?”

 

Minhyuk brings a hand to his chest. Offended, he says, “ _Rude_? What you’re looking at here is a _masterpiece_. You said I could pick the game this time and this is it! My channel, my rules.”

 

“I should have known that you would do something like this.” Hyungwon groans. “What is this, revenge for making you play a horror game? I’m sorry, okay? I’ll buy you seafood ramen after this.”

 

“Revenge?” Minhyuk says, blinking innocently. “Of course not! How could you think that?” A caption flashes on the screen: _lol it totally is_ ೭(❛〜❛✿)೨ _atone for your sins you frog_

“I just…” Minhyuk sniffles somewhat pathetically. “Needed something wholesome to ease the trauma from playing Ella.”

 

“Are you saying that –“ Hyungwon squints, reading the title with great difficulty due to the atrocious font, “— _Tomoko-chan’s Love Simulator_ is a _wholesome_ game to you? Hell no, I’m not collaborating with someone who thinks that _this_ is a ‘wholesome’ ‘masterpiece’.”

 

“Aw come on!” Minhyuk protests, grabbing the edge of Hyungwon’s sleeve and pulling him back, foiling his attempts to roll his chair away from Minhyuk. “Stop that, or you’re going to go out of the camera frame. Anyway, if I can play a horror game for you, you can do this for me! And it really is a masterpiece. Don’t you trust me?”

 

“I really don’t.” Hyungwon deadpans. Still, he reluctantly clicks the New Game button – or in this case, the _Start Your Love Story!_ button, wondering how the hell he got into this situation.

# ✖

 

 **BEST MOMENTS FROM HYUNGHYUK’S TOMOKO LETS PLAY** ****  
_32, 490 views  
22 minutes ago _

 

_[1.]_

“Wait, so let me get this straight.” Hyungwon frowns, as he customises the protagonist, Tomoko’s, appearance. “The premise is that this girl, Tomoko, gets involved in some kind of harem situation but the twist is that the characters vying for her attention are all just… _sentient furniture_?”

 

“Yup!” Minhyuk chirps. “It’s _genius_.”

 

Hyungwon gives him an incredulous look. “Honestly, how do you even _find_ this shit? I don’t know whether to be horrified or impressed.”

 

“You know…” Minhyuk hums thoughtfully. “Coincidentally, a lot of people say that about the things I do.”

 

_[2.]_

“What?” Hyungwon turns to Minhyuk, excitedly slapping him on the shoulder, eyes wide. “Did you see that? Refrigerator-senpai totally has it out for Tomoko. He’s going to turn on all of them, just watch.”

 

“What?” Minhyuk cranes his neck to give the screen a closer look. “No way. Refrigerator-senpai is _cool_. You’re just paranoid.”

 

“No, no. This is a classic trope.” Hyungwon insists. “My roommate watches a lot of anime. It’s always the one who’s too eager to befriend the protagonist that you have to watch out for. Refrigerator-senpai’s going to be the one controlling the bullies from the shadows, I swear to god.”

 

_[3.]_

“God, all of the dialogue options suck. It’s like the game _wants_ Tomoko to be a shitty person.” Hyungwon grumbles. “Give me another, god knows I need the energy to get through yet another round of shitty dialogue.”

 

Obligingly, Minhyuk feeds him another gummy candy though his eyes remain glued to the screen. “Stop picking the extreme options, you’re going to hurt Bed-chan’s feelings and affect your ratings with him.”

 

“What if I _want_ to affect the ratings?” Hyungwon counters. “Tomoko clearly belongs with Lamp-kun. Bed-chan is just the childhood best friend – we _all_ know he’s not the one for her.”

 

“You don’t get it!” Minhyuk throws his arms up in frustration, scattering a few of the gummy bears. “The whole game is about Tomoko’s _struggle_ between them because her love for both is equal but different! You’re going to get a bad ending if you keep pushing Bed-chan away.”

 

“Well, Tomoko-chan needs to stop being a little bitch and stop stringing Lamp-kun and Bed-chan along before she hurts both of them.” Hyungwon says flatly. “Bed-chan is a pure little cinnamon roll and Tomoko honestly doesn’t deserve him.”

 

Minhyuk sighs, resting his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder in defeat. “You’re so _intense_ about this. I’ve created a monster.”

 

 _[4.]_  
  


_“Refrigerator-senpai…” Tomoko stares up at him, eyes shimmering with tears. “How could you? This isn’t who you are!”_

_Coldly, Refrigerator looks down at her crumpled form, somehow managing to look at her with disdain even though refrigerators do not, in fact, have eyes. “You’ve always been a fool. You never really knew who I was. No, you never bothered to try.”_

_Tears falling silently, Tomoko stares at Lamp-kun’s broken body. Alive, but never able to light up again, not with his wire cut._

_“Goodbye, Tomoko. I never want to see your face again.”_

_With that, the screen fades to black._

 

The two sit in silence for a full ten seconds, taking in the shocking ending cut-scene. Finally, Hyungwon says quietly, “I told you so.”

 

All at once, Minhyuk erupts, wailing, “Hyungwon! I told you not to push Bed-chan away! That was the bad ending!” The camera zooms in, showing that there are actually unshed tears in Minhyuk’s eyes. “I never thought Refrigerator-senpai could be capable of something like that… I feel so _betrayed_.”

 

Comfortingly, Hyungwon pats Minhyuk on the back, pulling his chair closer so that he can envelop Minhyuk in a brief hug.

 

_[The video is cut off. The ‘2 hours later’ screen appears, then cuts to the next scene.]_

“So, that was mine and Minhyuk’s play through of Tomoko’s Love Simulator. Normally, I wouldn’t recommend these type of games but… that was really an _experience_. I mean, Minhyuk still cries whenever I so much as mention Lamp-kun or Bed-chan so –“

 

Right on cue, Minhyuk slaps a hand over Hyungwon’s mouth, shaking his head frantically.

 

Hyungwon laughs, shaking him off. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Anyway, remember to like and subscribe – to _me,_ of course, at h_onegames, not Minhyuk because he’s a huge loser who cries over sentient furniture –“

 

“YOU CRIED TOO –“ A very loud Minhyuk cries out in outrage.

 

The video is abruptly cut off. A fluffy head of golden-brown hair appears in view.

“Hey everyone! As you might be able to tell from my voice, I’m Minhyuk’s infamous roommate!” Changkyun waves cheerily at the screen. “He’s too distressed over that love simulator game he played with Hyungwon-hyung so I’m doing the video editing for him. Hope you guys enjoy this little extra bit I edited in for you!”

 

** BONUS SCENE  **

****

“You know, there’s this one thing I’ve always wanted to ask you,” Hyungwon says, stretching luxuriously after completing the game. Minhyuk looks at him curiously.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well… How did you _not_ know that Lysanderoth was the villain?” Hyungwon blurts. “He was so _obvious_ about it.”

 

“No way, he wasn’t obvious at all!” Minhyuk protests. After a pause, he lights up, grinning at Hyungwon excitedly. “Wait – you watch my _King Dragon_ Let’s Plays?”

 

Hyungwon coughs. The camera zooms in to his face, revealing a slight blush on his cheeks. Seemingly intending to forge ahead ignoring Minhyuk’s question, he says, “Well yeah, the first time you meet him, he starts with a monologue about how ‘the world is imperfect, if only everyone could be like me’, all that bullshit. The cheesiest villain line.”

 

Minhyuk pouts. “Well _I_ thought he was just an idealist. A dreamer, you know?”

 

Hyungwon shakes his head, but it’s obvious he’s concealing a grin. When he looks at Minhyuk, there’s a noticeable softness in his eyes. “You’re you. Of course you would.”

 

_The screen cuts to the image of a cute puppy with the caption ‘Thank you for watching minpuppygaming!!’ and the video ends._

# ✖

 

** puppyhyuks **

OH GOD I AM SO BLESSED RN??? MINHYUK FEEDING HYUNGWON GUMMY BEARS?? HYUNGWON PULLING MINHYUK CLOSER TO HUG HIM?? HYUNGWON LOOKING AT MINHYUK WITH THE FONDEST EXPRESSION EVER AT THE END?? someone hold me as I lie here dying

 

** just a lonely carrot **

that – that’s not allowed who allowed hyunghyuk to be so cute tf?? bitch someone call 911 bc this video just mURDERED me OTL also the way minhyuk lit up when he found out hyungwon watches his vids is too cute omg ;;; pLUS HYUNGWON BLUSHED OK I SWEAR I SAW HIM BLUSH

 

** hyunghyuks01 **

in hyunghyuk we don’t say ‘I love you’ we say ‘you’re you. Of course you would’ (rip I’m crying he looked so aDORING)

 

** wonwontons **

i’ve never seen hyungwon so worked up over a game??? and of course minhyuk would find the weirdest game ever and force hyungwon to play it together lmao this is true romance bij <333 btw _14:07_ for hyungwon stretching and showing his stomach lmao thank me later

 

** minhyuksforehead **

also minhyuk’s roommate’s appearance at the end had me SHOOK I never knew he was so attractive ?? boi. how many goats do I need to sacrifice to get him to appear again

 

 

# ✖

“How was it, hyung?” Jooheon says as Hyungwon opens the door to their apartment.

 

“Fine. It was the weirdest game I’ve ever played but I kind of enjoyed it, I guess.” Hyungwon shrugs, with a faint smile as he recalls the way Minhyuk got so worked up over the game.

 

“I’m sure you did.” Jooheon says in an amused tone that makes it seem like he’s suggesting something other than just playing games. “So do you want to explain to me why the first thing I saw on Twitter was fanart of you and a bed proclaiming your love to each other? So not a kink I expected you to have.”

 

Hyungwon’s eyes widen. _Bed-chan_.

 

“Fuck.”

 

# ✖

 

**kyunster:**

hi, from what I understand, you’re the friend of minhyuk’s who edited his most recent video right?

 

**imwhatiam:**

whos asking

 

**kyunster:**

not a fan

but I’m a friend of hyungwon’s

yoo kihyun

 

**imwhatiam:**

omg you’re that singer on soundcloud!!!

hi kihyun hyung yes I’m changkyun and I’m minhyuk’s roommate

 

**kyunster:**

great so since you edited that video

I assume you have that clip of hyungwon crying over the sentient furniture game?

 

**imwhatiam:**

hmm maybe

but hypothetically if I did

hyungwon (hypothetically) would have bribed me to keep it a secret wouldn’t he? •̀.̫•́✧

 

**kyunster:**

true

so in this – hypothetical of course – situation what would one need to do to obtain that clip?

 

**imwhatiam:**

welllllll

you could buy me lunch

 

**kyunster:**

that’s it?

 

**imwhatiam:**

well that hyungwon bastard is slowly stealing my roommate from me so doesn’t take that much for me to betray him

so yeah just a couple lunches

I’m just a broke student trying to get through college there’s almost nothing you couldn’t convince me to do with the promise of a free lunch

plus I have a roommate who always pays his rent late so…

 

**kyunster:**

alright it’s a deal

 

# ✖

 

 **@kyunster** hey everyone! i’m not going to tell you what this is but trust me, you want to see it: [www.youtube.com/47495%#](http://www.youtube.com/47495%25#)

 **@h_onegames** YOO KIHYUN YOU BASTARD

 **@h_onegames** wait… wAIT _@imwhatiam_ YOU TRAITOR YOU LEAKED IT TO HIM DIDN’T YOU

 

 **@imwhatiam** Well, to tell the truth hyung, I was hacked _@h_onegames_

 **@h_onegames** STOP USING MY OWN WORDS AGAINST ME SJFDHSDLFSHK I’M BEING ATTACKED

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that mess for some reason?? the comments i've gotten from you guys for the other chapters have been seriously so amazing so I hope the fic is living up to your expectations haha 
> 
> thank you so much for your support everyone and I'll see you in the next update!! <333


	5. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I promise that somewhere in this meandering storyline, there IS a plot. somewhere.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!! <333 
> 
> PS. if you can't tell by the gratuitous Voltron references in this chapter, I've binged watched all the seasons and fell in love. You don't actually need to watch the show to get this chapter though, so don't worry :) but for those who do, have fun!

 

The first thing that should have clued Hyungwon in that something was wrong was Hoseok’s reaction when he opened the door. The moment Hoseok laid his eyes on Hyungwon, he immediately threw a bone-crushing hug around him, probably cracking a few ribs for good measure –  but with _good intentions_ and that was all that mattered, right?

 

Now, a hug wasn’t out of Ordinary Hoseok Behaviour and neither was the tearful look in his eyes. Tears could mean anything from he’d just finished a Studio Ghibli movie, he’d found out his favourite gym closed down or he was close to an emotional breakdown. However, there was definitely something weird about how he kept muttering “Congratulations, I’m so happy for you” into Hyungwon’s chest.

 

“Um, hi?” Hyungwon tries for a joke, prying Hoseok off his chest. “Hyung, it’s barely been a week, I didn’t know you’d miss me _that_ much.”

 

When Hoseok returns his joke with a watery smile and yet no verbal response, Hyungwon sighs and cuts directly to the point. “Okay, never mind. What’s wrong?”

 

“ _Nothing_!” Hoseok says eagerly. “It’s just – it’s been _so long_ , like I really thought that your emotions had just shrivelled up to a dry husk after I broke your heart and wow, the guilt was _eating me alive –_ you don’t understand – but anyway, that’s not the point. I’m glad you’ve found someone who can love you back the way I couldn’t – a _boyfriend,_ oh my god –“

 

“ _Hyung_.” Hyungwon cuts in, grabbing him by the shoulders for good measure. “What the _fuck_ are you talking about? I don’t have a boyfriend. And also, _what_? You _didn’t_ break my heart, I had a crush on you for like, two days and it was only because I thought you shared my love for Voltron.”

 

Hoseok sniffles a little. “Yeah I’m sorry about that. Jooheon was trying to set us up, I think. I didn’t know what was going on but he told me to keep repeating ‘I love the paladins of Voltron’ and also ‘Shiro is my space daddy’. I did it because he said it’d make you happy. I’ve never actually watched the show.”

 

“Yeah, I caught on when you said ‘who’s Keith?’” Hyungwon snorts dryly. “Also, care to explain the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing? If this is about the fucking Bed-chan thing again, I’ll _murder_ Jooheon.”

 

Hoseok looks baffled at that. “What? No, this is about you and that other gamer guy. The one you’ve been collaborating with recently.”

 

“ _Minhyuk_?” Hyungwon reels back in shock. “Ew, ew, _no_ to the highest degree. He’s not my boyfriend hyung.”

 

“Really?” Hyungwon can’t believe Hoseok actually has the _nerve_ to look confused at this statement. Even worse, Hoseok _continues speaking_ , “I watched clips of the latest video you did together. You looked at him all…”

 

“All _what_?” Hyungwon narrows his eyes, daring him to continue.

 

“I don’t know… I just got a vibe?” Hoseok tries uncertainly.

 

“Minhyuk and I do not have a _vibe_.”

 

“No, no I know what you mean!” Of course, it’s that moment that Jooheon decides to enter the room. “He was all ‘ _heart eyes motherfucker’_ , right? I _never_ see Hyungwon look at anyone like that. I mean, half the time he looks like he wants to murder Kihyun and they’ve been friends since high school!”

 

“That’s because I do,” Hyungwon supplies helpfully. “Since high school.”

 

“Okay, but look at this video I took of you texting Minhyuk,” Jooheon says, pulling out his phone. “You get this – I dunno – _soft_ look in your eyes when you talk or text him. It’s weird.”

 

“Ooh, I see it.” Hoseok says.

 

“I mean we all know how you get when you’re attracted to someone at a bar – remember that ‘wild, dark and edgy’ stint you had after Hoseok rejected you? You put on this cold and cocky persona – which I hated, by the way – whenever you were trying to hook up with someone.” Jooheon says.

 

“I wasn’t _that_ bad,” Hyungwon crosses his arms defensively. “Also, I didn’t do it because of Hoseok, _thank you_ , I just wanted a change. It was a phase I grew out of.” He disregards the fact that it was only four months ago. As an afterthought, he adds, “And my favourite character was Keith at the time. The one you called 'the emo one', Jooheon.”

 

“Okay, but with Minhyuk you’re just your regular lame self – you should really see the memelord compilation videos your fans have of you, your fans are so _talented_ – and yet, you always get this _fond_ look around him.” Jooheon says. “So, it’s kind of confusing but I’m 70% sure that you have a crush on him.”

 

Hyungwon knows he must look pretty dumb at the moment, practically gaping at the two of them like a fish. He tries to logically explain how there’s no way he’s attracted to _Minhyuk_ of all people but the words don’t come. Instead, he gives the best attempt to salvage his dignity he can and says:

 

“Well, I don’t. So there.”

 

 _Score one for Hyungwon, zero for Jooheon!_ He pats himself on the back mentally.  
  


# ✖

 

 **Q &A Time With Hyungwonnie!!1!1!**  
_uploaded 8h ago by minpuppygaming  
1, 898, 480 views _

“Hey there Minmoongies! So, this is kind of different from my usual fare with gaming and stuff, but I figured that since a lot of our subscribers like seeing us collaborate – even though most of it just consists of Hyungwon bullying me – I thought a Q&A session might be fun and help us get to know each other better too!” Minhyuk grins, with his signature sunny smile. “Quick, send in your questions via Twitter with the tag #Q&AwithHW and we’ll get started right away! You ready, Hyungwonnie?”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Hyungwon grumbles from beside him, but nods anyway.

 

“First question: ideal type?” Minhyuk reads from the screen eagerly. “For me, it’s someone pretty!”

 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “Always, a paragon of virtue and wisdom, Lee Minhyuk. For me, it’d be someone smart, willing to stand up for their beliefs but also chill and willing to nap and watch movies with me. That sort of thing.”

 

“Before I ask the next question, you guys should know I’m kidding about my answer. Even I’m not that shallow.” Minhyuk shrugs. “Next, what are you guys studying?”

 

“Technically, I’m a dropout. But I’m taking online courses now for law.” Hyungwon answers.

 

Minhyuk takes a little longer to explain his answer. “Well, I’m studying medicine and originally I was going to get the qualifications for brain surgeon – but then I switched courses when I realised that I actually want to be a vet!”

 

Hyungwon stares a little. “You? You were going to be a _brain surgeon_? Hold on, you’re actually _smart_?”   


Minhyuk huffs, offended at that. “Um, yes?”

 

“Wow, I didn’t mean for it to sound so offensive. But still, _wow_.” Hyungwon takes a moment to take in the fact that Minhyuk, who is apparently smart enough to study to become a _brain surgeon_ , is the same person who asked him if trading a Jolteon for an Butterfree was a good decision only a few days ago.

 

“Ignoring the fact that there’s literally no way to take that in a non-offensive way,” Minhyuk gives him an unconvinced glare, “What’s your favourite TV show currently airing?”

 

Hyungwon snorts. “Oh that’s easy. The new Voltron reboot, _hands down_.” After he notices Minhyuk gaping at him a little, he adds on, a little defensively, “And if you say one word about cartoons being ‘only for kids’ I _will_ severe all ties with you.”

 

“No, no! It’s just – _I_ love Voltron?” Minhyuk grabs him by the shoulder excitedly. “Who’s your favourite character? Mine’s Lance.”

 

“Shiro.” Hyungwon replies eagerly. He laughs, “Yours _would_ be Lance.”

 

“Oh my god, tell me we’re watching it tonight. I don’t care, we have to do it.” Minhyuk says stubbornly, as if he actually thinks Hyungwon would _refuse_.

 

“Of course, loser. We’re gonna watch _all four seasons_.”

 

# ✖

 

** just a lonely carrot **

I’M ??? HYUNGWON AND MINHYUK BINGE WATCHING THEIR FAVOURITE TV SERIES TOGETHER ?? PROBABLY SHARING A BLANKET ON THE COUCH AND EATING ALL THE POPCORN THEY WANT AW I’M SOFT (also since wHEN has staying the night at each other’s houses become a thing??)

 

** wonwonbot **

has no one noticed that right after hyungwon said his ideal type is ‘smart’ minhyuk decides to reveal that he was studying to become a BRAIN SURGEON aka he’s the smartest fucking person in the room IS THIS A COINCIDENCE I THINK NOT

 

** hyungwonnies **

I’m here for the moment where minhyuk says ‘hyungwonnie’ like wow. thank u I love dying?? honestly rip me how do I loop an audio clip for infinity

 

** minhyuksblink **

I can’t believe minhyuk has actually been secretly that smart this whole time ngl it’s kind of attractive…… and I’m sure hyungwon thinks so too oho ੧| ‾́ 〜 ‾́ |੭

 

# ✖

 

 **@minpuppygaming** so it’s currently 5:51am and me and hyungwonnie r ded tired (๑ᵕ⌓ᵕ̤) binge watching the whole of voltron together may have been a great mistake but we feel nO REGRET

 

 **@puppyhyuks** MY FAVOURITE BOYFRIENDS TROPE

 **@rejinaaa** honestly if there was an exam based on being hyungwon’s actual ideal type minhyuk would be acing it with flying colours hOW DOES HYUNGWON NOT SEE THIS

 

 **@kyunster** *hyungwonnie and I _@minpuppygaming_

 **@minpuppygaming** shut up you bitter old man – hw _@kyunster_ ditto – mh

 **@imwhatiam** lol kihyun hyung taken down by a bunch of dweebs teaming together _@kyunster @minpuppygaming_

# ✖

**kyunster**

CHANGKYUN YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE MY SIDE IN THIS

 

**imwhatiam**

lol im sorry hyugn

it’s too funy to pasup

 

**kyunster**

actually changkyun

why are you even awake at this time

if you’ve been marathoning avatar the last airbender again I swear

 

**imwhatiam**

youve only known me for a few days hygung

u don understand

u cant come between mine and prince zukos special bond

 

**kyunster**

we’re supposed to have lunch tomorrow

GO TO SLEEP

I’m not pumping coffee into your system tomorrow via an IV when you inevitably pass out

 

**imwhatiam**

u don’t get to tell me what to do

 

**kyunster**

could this persuade you though?

 

**Imwhatiam**

damn my only weakness

fine u win for now

Ill go to sleep

 

**kyunster**

:)

nights 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a more serious note, thank you all so much for the support you've given this fic I really can't believe it?? This fic is a mess honestly but I genuinely enjoy writing it bc 1. it's fun 2. your comments are always sO FUNNY like wow you guys should be the ones writing this fic :') 
> 
> PS. I'm sorry for the slightly longer gap in between updates. I intended for this fic to have short chapters and frequent updates but it's not working out as well so far - i'll try to do better in the future!! :) see you guys in the next update <333


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for being patient with the wait and for the great comments last chapter as always!!! love you all <3 
> 
> sorry it's a little short but I'm trying to keep chapters fairly short and hopefully update often, so that I get less put off by the thought of having to write like 5k per chapter and end up not writing at all :')
> 
> I promise more 'action' next chapter!!!

**imwhatiam**

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5b/cc/63/5bcc63b5040883811e423378273cd2ca.jpg)

ya boi making his way to the café

be there in 15!

 

**kyunster**

…please don’t use ‘ya boi’ when referring to yourself

 

**imwhatiam**

[ ](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/023/687/Screen_Shot_2017-08-16_at_2.40.43_PM.jpg)

you’re the demon!

 

**kyunster**

thanks changkyun you really know how to flatter the guy paying for your ENTIRE meal

 

**imwhatiam**

hey I got you the goods – hyungwon hyung’s crying video was prime blackmail material

don’t complain now the meals are part of our deal

also wHERES YOUR SELFIE WE AGREED TO DO TRADES

 

**kyunster**

I don’t trade selfies with people who refer to themselves as ‘ya boi’

 

**imwhatiam**

fine no more ya boi from me

and are you here yet?

 

**kyunster**

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/dbb31395be521c93106a4adca591b899/tumblr_oorgqhLjau1vt0cfxo1_1280.jpg)

I’m here

 

**imwhatiam**

YE BOI

I’m waving to you now!!

 

 

“You’re dead to me,” Kihyun informs the man standing in front of him, who’s bearing a cheeky grin and a cup of coffee in his hand which he immediately offers to Kihyun. “Wait, is that for me? You bought me coffee?”

 

Changkyun rubs the back of his neck, shrugging. “Yeah. It hit me this morning that if you were awake late enough to nag at me to go to sleep, you were _also_ up really late last night. What kept you up?”

 

Kihyun accepts the cup, surprised and a little touched by his thoughtfulness. “A paper. Would have been done earlier but my laptop crashed and I had to rewrite a third of the paper. Wait, is this… you remembered my order?”

 

Changkyun abruptly averts his eyes, looking slightly flustered. “Well, yeah. It’s not that hard, hyung. Besides I thought I’d get you something since you’re going to be paying for three of my meals. Don’t want my cash cow to bleed himself dry now, do I?” He jokes lightly.

 

Kihyun nudges him gently. “Still, you didn’t have to. Thanks.”

 

They make their way over to a small table with two comfy plush armchairs after placing their orders at the counter. Settling in comfortably, the two begin to chat.

 

“It must really suck to have a youtuber as a roommate though,” Kihyun says as he sips his coffee. “I don’t even live with Hyungwon but Jooheon has told me enough horror stories about jolted awake by some unidentifiable noise at 3am when Hyungwon’s filming his gaming videos.”

 

Changkyun nods, a tad bit overly-enthusiastic. “ _Yes_ , oh god. It’s better for me than for most since my sleeping schedule – or lack of thereof – is already kind of screwed up but it’s still not fun to be woken by Minhyuk screeching, or falling off his chair or breaking yet another ornament in the apartment when he’s filming.”

 

Kihyun pats him on the shoulder sympathetically.

 

“Also Minhyuk wants me to travel with him to LA next week for YouCon because he wants to vlog but he doesn’t want to look ‘lonely’ in the vids,” Changkyun scoffs. “And he just told me _yesterday_.”

 

“Oh! Hyungwon’s going for YouCon too and he invited me and Jooheon along.” Kihyun says. “Wait…”

 

Changkyun looks at him, eyes widening as he takes in the meaning of Kihyun’s words. “Could we…?”

 

“Share a room?” Kihyun blurts. “I mean, I don’t know if that’s what you were thinking but if you’d like to escape your crazy roommate for a few days I wouldn’t mind rooming with you but only if you’re comfortable with that –“

 

“Are you kidding?” Changkyun interrupts. “Days without being woken by the sound of something breaking? I would sacrifice my finest goats for that. _Thank you,_ hyung.”

 

“You don’t own any goats.” Kihyun observes.

 

“Not the point! It’s a figure of speech.” Changkyun pouts. “But you’re serious? Because I’m about to text Minhyuk ‘bye bitch’ without any context whatsoever and I want to be able to follow through.”

 

Kihyun laughs. “Yes, yes, I’m serious. And please text Minhyuk that I can’t wait to see his reaction.”

 

# ✖

 

 

“–and then he texted me ‘bye bitch’ without even telling me what he meant!” Minhyuk cries, flinging his arms into the air. “That brat doesn’t even respect me.”

 

“Respect has to be earned.” Hyungwon says, with an air of disinterest.

 

“Damn, that’s cold.” Minhyuk says, pretending to shiver. “Anyway, are you picking up what I’m putting down?”

 

Hyungwon looks at him quizzically.

 

“Come on, it’s not that hard! I just lost my YouCon roommate – who abandoned me for a guy he’s only met _twice_ in real life and since that guy was _your_ roommate, you just lost yours too!” Minhyuk explains exasperatedly.

 

Hyungwon snaps his fingers in realisation. “Oh, so you want us to room together for YouCon! Yeah, no thanks. I’ve watched enough of your videos to know exactly what kind of roommate you’ll be. I’ll just room with Jooheon.”

 

“Ignoring the fact that what you said was actually kind of nice, Jooheon is rooming with Wonho anyway so you don’t have a roommate! Come on, we’re going to be in LA, us Korean Youtubers have to stick together!” Minhyuk pleads.

 

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll marathon Brooklyn Nine-Nine with you in the hotel room and buy you tteokbokki whenever you want?” He tries again.

 

This time, Hyungwon smiles. “Now you get it. I’m sold.”

 

# ✖

 

** FIRST TIME FLYING TO LA (FT. HYUNGWON, WONHO, CHANGKYUN & MORE) | YOUCON VLOG PT. 1 **

_uploaded 9h ago by minpuppygaming_

_1, 324, 398 views_

 

“And that’s why I have this uneven blink!” Minhyuk says, frowning a little regretfully, moving the vlogging camera closer to his face in order to show off the eyelid. Hyungwon, on the seat beside him, leans over to inspect the eyelid.

 

“You don’t like the uneven blinking thing?” He questions.

 

“Nah,” Minhyuk sighs. “I think it’s weird.”

 

There’s a pause. Hyungwon shifts such that he’s no longer in the camera frame, but his voice is still audible. “Looks fine to me. Besides, I’ve seen comments from your viewers saying they think it’s cute.”

 

“Aw, you think I’m cute?”

 

“Lee MInhyuk, you know that is _not_ what I said.”

 

“Brr. Always so cold, Hyungwon. I’m going to display my stash of instant ramen in our room and when you start craving Korean food again, I’m not going to let you have any.” Minhyuk declares, crossing his arms.

 

“Wow, terrifying.” He deadpans.

 

The camera turns back to Minhyuk, who sighs. “And viewers, this is why Chae Hyungwon is the _worst_ person to sit with on a 15-hour flight. Besides the fact that he continues to refuse to play Uno with me.”

 

(The video cuts to a transition screen that reads ‘ _two hours later he cracked’._ )

“Hah!” Hyungwon screeches, bouncing up in his seat and almost knocking the tray over. “Uno, _bitch_. Didn’t see this coming, did you?”

 

Minhyuk blinks. Once. Twice. “You know I have to censor you every time you swear in this vlog, right?”

 

“Oh, I know.”

 

There’s a stream of censored words flowing from Hyungwon’s mouth, until Minhyuk evidently gives up on editing and cuts out the whole scene altogether.

 

“Anyway Minmoongies, as you can see, Hyungwon beat me at Uno. Badly. Let me warn you, he gets _really_ fired up over board games. Video games can’t faze him but board games? It’s like playing with Satan himself. I can only pray Hyungwon never plays Monopoly with anyone, because I swear, friendships will end and tears will be shed.”

 

# ✖

 

** just a lonely carrot  **

hyungwon lowkey complimenting minhyuk and reassuring him about his insecurities is my aesthetic  
_243 likes_

 

** puppyhyuks  **

HYUNGWON IS A BEAST AT BOTH BOARD GAMES AND VIDEO GAMES IS ANYONE EVEN SURPRISED ?? ok but think about the fact that an exasperated hyungwon gave in to minhyuk’s request to play uno just to pacify him… and then REKT HIM COMPLETELY like if that isn’t your ideal relationship then what is ??

_179 likes_

** hyungwonnies **

OUR ROOM?? O U R  ROOM?? are my ears broken or did I just hear that hyunghyuk are SHARING A ROOM IN A HOTEL FOR YOUCON?? I love this song play this at my funeral thx

_533 likes_

# ✖

 

 

 **@h_onegames** the two of us bonded over the fact that we kept refusing to let minhyuk take a selfie with us so we ended up taking one together lol _@imwhatiam_

**@minpuppygaming** this is betrayal… BETRAYAL _@h_onegames @imwhatiam_

 **@minpuppygaming** time for me to update my facebook status to something emo and indirectly shady like “who needs enemies when you got friends like these”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to leave a comment if you can!! I really appreciate every single one and it's honestly what keeps me going as a writer :') especially bc most of you are sO FUNNY HJDFHSJJKS like how?? why am I the one writing this fic and not you guys??


	7. chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: find me on my new twitter @changyawn !! i created it to talk to y'all so hmu <3 
> 
> hi everyone!! thank you for waiting for this chapter so patiently - it's a bit longer than usual so hopefully you guys enjoy it! i've been really busy with school applications and scholarships so I hope you all understand :'')
> 
> also I do have to warn that this chapter veers away from the usual writing style of this fic. there's less of the youtube aspect in this one, mainly bc I wanted to show that hyunghyuk and the gang™ DO have a life outside filming and the internet. so i wrote most of the hh in this one out of the public eye. some readers might like it, others might not but i believe it's the right decision at the moment :)
> 
> (the youtube stuff will probably come back full force in the next chapter though!!)

“ _Hyuuungwonn,”_ Minhyuk whines, clinging tighter than an octopus to its prey, the entire right half of his body resting on Hyungwon’s as they make their way across the lobby. “I’m tired.”

 

Hyungwon sighs, pulling Minhyuk closer to prevent his head from slipping off his left shoulder. “It was only a 15 hour flight, Min. I hope you know that you’re weak and that natural selection is coming for you.”  


“So _mean_.” Minhyuk slumps for a moment, before visibly perking up. “Wait – did you just call me _Min_? _You_ , Mr-Stop-Calling-Me-Wonnie-Nicknames-Are-Dumb?”

 

 _Shit_. _It just slipped out!_ Hyungwon flounders for a second, before regaining his composure. In a cool voice, he replies, “Well, the less number of syllables I use in reference to you, the better.”

 

Unfortunately, Minhyuk is having none of this. With a wide, shark-like grin, eyes bright and gleeful, he says, “Nope, shut up. This is a thing now. Min and Wonnie are a thing.”

 

“I’ve created a monster.” Hyungwon groans. _Ugh_ , he hates how the groan is kind of for show. He almost _tolerates_ the stupid nickname now. Somehow, it sounds less grating than it should be when it’s coming from Minhyuk’s raspy voice.

 

Finally, the reach the hotel reception. Hyungwon, naturally, lets Minhyuk do the talking.

 

From the bits and pieces he picks up from the conversation, there’s been a complication with the rooms. Hyungwon figures it shouldn’t be much of a problem for longer though, given the sheer power of the puppy eyes Minhyuk is shooting the receptionist. _Jesus_ , _the world is lucky Minhyuk is more likely to steal puppies from a store than try for world domination. With those eyes, he could actually do it._

After ten minutes, the problem seems to have resolved itself.

 

Just before they leave the front desk, after thanking the receptionist profusely, she winks at them.

 

“You guys are such a cute couple. I really hope you enjoy your stay here!”

 

Hyungwon blinks in confusion. He may be a little over exhausted but he could _swear_ the receptionist just called him and Minhyuk a couple. Unsure of how to react, he simply stares awkwardly.

 

Thankfully, Minhyuk takes over for him smoothly. “Thank you again for your help, Ma’am. We certainly will enjoy our stay!” He leads Hyungwon over to the elevators.

 

Hyungwon doesn’t know why he brings it up. Sleep deprived Hyungwon apparently has no brain-to-mouth filter. “Back there… did she just call us a couple?”

 

Minhyuk shrugs, casual as ever, but his voice has a strange uptick to it. “She assumed we were. I guess we did kind of look couple-y, with me clinging to you and everything. Does it bother you?”

 

Hyungwon takes a moment to absorb the question. _Bother me?_ “No…?” He yawns, rubbing his eye sleepily. “It’s kind of strange though. Hoseok thought the same thing. That you and I were boyfriends, I mean.”

 

Silence fills the air between them as they step into the elevator. There’s a weird feeling in the air, but he can’t quite identify what it is. Must be the exhaustion both of them are experience, he guesses.

 

Judging by the lack of response on Minhyuk’s end, Hyungwon figures that’s the end of that particular conversation.

 

# ✖

 

“Oh.” Hyungwon says dumbly, standing in the doorway of their hotel room. “I’m sorry, I booked a room with two beds I _swear_.”

 

Minhyuk shakes his head. “It’s not your fault. Weren’t you listening to the receptionist? They accidentally rented our room to someone else so they got us an upgrade as compensation. I guess they didn’t think we’d need one with two beds.”

 

Feelings strangely hot, Hyungwon pulls at the collar of his shirt. “I can go down and ask them to change it for us?” He offers.

 

“It’s past two am. Guest services probably aren’t available anymore.” Minhyuk bites his lip. “It’s my fault for not clarifying with the receptionist. I’ll take the couch.”

 

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon says slowly. “There isn’t a couch. That’s an armchair.”

 

Minhyuk shrugs, striding towards said armchair and squeezing his whole body into it stubbornly, as if trying to prove he can fit in it. “I can make it work.”

 

Exasperatedly, Hyungwon walks over and pulls him out of the chair. “You’re like, 1.8 metres tall. That’s not going to work.”

 

“Well, you aren’t going to fit in it either, beanpole!” Minhyuk retorts.

 

“Come on, Minhyuk, we can solve this _without_ you breaking your spine in the process.” Hyungwon says. “We could – you know, just…” The words die on the tip of his tongue, as Minhyuk stares at him with wide, curious eyes. He tries to get the words out but his neck just feels so _warm_ it’s uncomfortable.

 

“Do you mean… share the bed?” Minhyuk asks hesitantly.

 

“Yeah. I mean, we’re both adults. Shouldn’t be much of a problem.” Hyungwon ignores the way his own mind is mocking how he wasn’t even able to _suggest_ the idea earlier on. “We can even build a little pillow wall between us if it makes you more comfortable.”

 

Thankfully, his jibe breaks the odd tension between them. Minhyuk throws one of the pillows at him. “Get on it them. I claim dibs on the bathroom.”

 

Hyungwon sinks onto the bed after Minhyuk closes the door to the bathroom, feelng oddly lightheaded. _Sharing a bed’s not a big deal… we may have met only recently but we’re friends right? Nothing awkward about this at all…_

He’s only left with his thoughts for a few minutes before Minhyuk exits the bathroom.

 

Hyungwon can’t help it – he chokes.

 

“What – what are you _wearing_?” He doesn’t stutter, he swears. But Minhyuk’s wearing a _baggy oversized Pikachu shirt with impossibly short matching bottoms_. That outfit should be ridiculous, instant blackmail material for anyone wearing them.

 

But Minhyuk makes it look _cute_.

 

With his unstyled hair flopping all over the place, his face just freshly washed and the shirt _so big_ it looks like it’s swallowing him up, Minhyuk _actually_ looks cute. And soft. And huggable – it’s terrible. He can’t believe what he’s even seeing.

 

Briefly, Hyungwon wonders if Minhyuk has ever dabbled in witchcraft.

 

“Um, my pajamas? I’m wearing them for your sake you know. If we had separate beds, I would have just slept in my boxers.” Minhyuk crosses his arms, entirely unbashful of his ridiculous nightwear.

 

Hyungwon chokes again, but manages to disguise it as a well-timed cough this time. He can’t decide if sharing a bed with Min-kachu is worse, or the thought that he might have had to sleep in the same room with a _practically naked_ Minhyuk.

 

Eventually, he decides to _burn_ those thoughts and shuts himself in the bathroom to wash up – and to get away from Minhyuk in that – ridiculously, terribly, horribly – adorable get-up.

 

When he finally comes out of the bathroom, Minhyuk’s already lying in bed. As promised, the pillow wall has been set up between them. Feeling at least a little reassured, Hyungwon lays down and closes his eyes, adamantly deciding to go to sleep at once.

 

Of course, thirty minutes later he’s still wide awake, listening to a loud rendition of the ‘ _two bros chilling in a hot tub five-feet-apart because they’re not gay!’_ song in his head. Not for the first time, Hyungwon wishes he could just yell at his brain to _shut up_.

 

It’s strangely comforting to know that Minhyuk, for some reason, isn’t asleep either. Every few minutes, his limbs twitch slightly like they’re restless and his breathing is still uneven.

 

At the very least, they’re suffering together.

 

# ✖

 

When he wakes, there’s an unfamiliar warmth pressing into his side. Hyungwon cracks open an eye, wincing in regret when the sunlight hits his face. Looking down, Minhyuk’s face is pressed into his chest and one of his arms is flung carelessly across Hyungwon’s body.

 

Still in a sleepy daze, Hyungwon cracks a small smile. He supposes that in any other situation, or with any other person, this level of proximity would make him uncomfortable, but with Minhyuk still bundled up in his Pikachu pajamas, he’s about as threatening as a newborn kitten.

 

At any rate, he’s a lot more comfortable in this position than he was a few hours ago, sleepless and frustrated.

 

Hyungwon gently prises his arm from under Minhyuk’s pillow, with the intention of pushing Minhyuk off him so he can go and wash up, but for some reason, he hesitates.

 

It feels… _wrong_ to wake Minhyuk like that, when he looks so relaxed and peaceful.

 

Thankfully, his motion seems to have saved him from having to make a decision because Minhyuk stirs awake beside him.

 

“Morning,” Hyungwon teases. “Somehow, I’m not surprised that you’re a monster cuddler. You wrecked the Great Wall of Pillows in your sleep, Min.”

 

“Ugh.” Minhyuk groans, lifting the arm that was previously strewn across Hyungwon’s chest and using it to shield his eyes from the light. “Sorry. Should’ve warned you. ‘Kyun says ‘m a menace – a serial cuddler or something.”

 

Hyungwon shoves him gently. He tries to ignore how the already-raspy tone of Minhyuk’s voice is even _huskier_ and how it’s causing a weird flip-floppy feeling in his stomach. “Go and wash up. We’re supposed to meet the rest at 10, remember?”

 

“We don’t even have any panels scheduled for today… can’t we just stay in bed?” Minhyuk whines. “I can always vlog the hotel room or something.”

 

Hyungwon coughs. Minhyuk must be tired, he reasons. How else can he not hear how that sounds? _Can’t_ we _just stay in bed?_

 

“We’re in LA, Minhyuk. If you want to lie around, you should’ve just stayed in Korea.”

 

# ✖

 

“So what are we doing today?”

 

“The others texted me. Apparently we were so late that they went on ahead to check out a few panels. Lots of famous YouTubers are here apparently.” Hyungwon replies. Minhyuk fiddles with his vlogging camera for a while. They’d already vlogged going to grab coffee together and whining about how all their other friends have abandoned them so Minhyuk looks content to hold off the vlogging for a while.

 

“Yeah, I mean YouCon is one of the biggest conventions – holy _shit_ , is that Jake Paul?” Minhyuk stumbles as he catches sight of a familiar person in the distance. “Oh my god, his brother is there too. No wonder there’s such a crowd in front.”

 

Hyungwon sighs dramatically. “I can hear the prepubescent voices screaming from here. Honestly, why do I even come here when all it does is make me lose more faith in humanity?”

 

Minhyuk nods in agreement. He offers Hyungwon a sip of his drink, seemingly in sympathy.

 

“I can’t believe this. I mean, you really have to be someone without much of a life to be standing out here for hours just to wait for the Paul – hold on, is that – oh my god, is that _Changkyun_?” Hyungwon blurts, nearly spitting out his drink in surprise.

 

“It is!” Minhyuk says, stunned. “What’s he _doing_ there? Hold on, I’ve got to vlog this shit.”

 

Hyungwon looks at him in slight distaste. “Our good friend might be a secret member of the _Logang_ and all you can think about his _vlogging_ it? It could ruin his reputation, it could ruin his career _and_ on second thought, yeah, go ahead and vlog it.”

 

“Oh my god, thanks, that’s the perfect click-baity title for this vlog. ‘Our friend is a secret member of the Logang???’ in all caps.” Minhyuk grins, already filming. He zooms into the man right in the middle of the crowd, who they can now confirm to be Changkyun. “Call him, Won.” Minhyuk passes him his phone.

 

Immediately, Hyungwon dials Changkyun’s number. They watch as he picks up the phone and his voice crackles into Hyungwon’s phone speakers.

 

“Yeah? What’s up?”

 

“This is Hyungwon. Minhyuk’s here too actually but anyway, we were just wondering _why you’re in the middle of a crowd of Jake and Logan Paul fans?_ ”

 

“Oh!” Changkyun’s voice is far too cheery for someone who should sound like they were caught red-handed committing a serious crime. “Well, I’m waiting to see whether they’d say some problematic-as-fuck shit like they always do so I can be the first to tweet it! Kihyun’s here too, but he’s waiting around the corner because he’s quote-unquote ‘ashamed to be seen with me right now’. Ridiculous, right?”

 

“…Right.” Hyungwon repeats slowly. “Well, I guess we’ll leave you to it then? We’ll see you later I guess.” 

 

Minhyuk cackles. “If I upload this in the vlog, do you think they’ll make a diss track about Changkyun? Or are we too irrelevant for that? Would they know we’re Korean or assume we’re Chinese or Japanese or something?”

 

Hyungwon can’t help but laugh. “Can’t deny that Changkyun’s brave though. Venturing into that hell-hole just for a tweet. For his sake, I hope they really say something stupid. _‘Dude, I didn’t know suicide victims killed themselves!’_ ” He mimics an awful American accent, much to the amusement of Minhyuk, who roars with laughter.

 

“I’m truly sorry for my actions…” Minhyuk says between giggles. “But you know, like and subscribe! #LOGANG for life!”

 

Hyungwon dies at that, the two of them dissolving into a laughing fit.

 

Finally, when they’ve both recovered, Minhyuk suggests they check out the Amateur Films panel. Either the films are actually good or terrible – it’ll be fun either way, he reasons.

 

(It has nothing to do with the way Minhyuk laughs and explains this so animatedly that Hyungwon gets the feeling he could’ve been persuaded to do anything with him at that point.)

 

# ✖

 

**kihyun:**

I hope you’re proud of yourself changkyun

 

**dirty jake pauler logang trash:**

i am :>

my tweet has already reached 3k rts

oh come on hyung

don’t be mad!!!

how can you stay mad at this face??

 

**kihyun:**

I can

and I will

 

**dirty jake pauler logang trash:**

but it’s me… ya boi…

who u know u love...

 

**kihyun:**

good luck begging to get into our hotel room when your key is with me changkyun

bye

_bitch_

 

**dirty jake pauler logang trash:**

HJDJFHSDKFHJDK

DAMN

I HATE TO ADMIT IT BUT THAT WAS GOOD

 

# ✖

“Wow, okay but… what the fuck am I looking at right now?”

 

Minhyuk snorts. “If I took a shot every time you said that exact phrase today, I’d be knockout drunk. Art is open to interpretation, Hyungwon. God, I can’t believe I’m trying to explain this concept to the guy who doesn’t like _Sharknado_.”

 

“Sharknado is a mess Minhyuk, just like whatever the fuck it is we’re watching right now.” Hyungwon retorts.

 

MInhyuk gasps. “How dare you! Sharknado is a _masterpiece_ , it’s _iconic_ and it’s a Classic in bad film history. Just because you don’t _get it_ doesn’t mean it isn’t a work of art, you uncultured fuck.”

 

“Just stab me. I can’t hear you talk about Sharknado anymore.”

 

Minhyuk huffs but offers him a churro from their rapidly decreasing snack stash. Hyungwon accepts it and just like that, apparently, peace is made. They continue making fun of bad films together despite their often opposing views – _“It’s a symbol of their unfulfilled dreams, Hyungwon, so close they’re almost in reach, but wrenched out of their hands so cruelly by the will of fate!” – “Minhyuk, it’s a_ fork _.”_ – and in general, Hyungwon has to admit it’s the most fun he’s had in ages.

 

It’s only when they’re walking back to the hotel, chatting quietly and bellies full and warm with the snacks they’ve gorged on earlier on, that the peaceful atmosphere between them is broken.

 

Minhyuk stills beside him. “Holy shit,” he murmurs quietly. “Is that… oh my god, _Hyunwoo! HYUNWOO!”_

The man standing several feet away from them cringes, and turns around bearing a sheepish grin. Minhyuk bounces with excitement and dashes over to the man, who opens his arms for a hug that Minhyuk practically barrels into.

 

‘Hyunwoo’ is a large, muscled man with broad shoulders, a broad back and a broad… everything. He smiles with warmth and there’s a certain gentleness about the crinkles near his eyes. Hyungwon instantly dislikes him.

 

“What are you doing here!” Minhyuk exclaims. “Aren’t you supposed to be in London? You’re training for swimming in the Olympics, aren’t you? And _why didn’t you tell me you were here?_ ”

 

That same sheepish grin appears on Hyunwoo’s face again. “Was supposed to be a surprise. Kihyun was in on it too. I was going to visit you tomorrow. I didn’t expect you’d be at the Amateur Film festival… surprised you managed to drag anyone along with you, really.” He looks at Hyungwon with obvious curiosity.

 

“Oh yeah, hey! Hyunwoo, meet Hyungwon. We made friends over YouTube. Hyungwon, this is Hyunwoo! We were childhood friends. He’s training to be an Olympic swimmer right now.” Minhyuk declares, slapping Hyunwoo on the back proudly, while the other only smiles bashfully.

 

The easy familiarity between them makes Hyungwon ache with a feeling he can’t place. Numbly, he says, “Hi. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Hey, nice to meet you too. I’ve got to go now, Soyou’s probably waiting. But I’ll see you tomorrow! We have a lot to catch up on.” Hyunwoo smiles, even at Hyungwon. Though Hyungwon knows it’s out of politeness, he can’t help but feel offended at how _nice_ this guy is being. _We literally_ just _met! Why does he have to be so friendly and likeable?_

The two of them make their way back to their own hotel room but there’s a sinking feeling in Hyungwon’s stomach that he can’t place.

 

# ✖

 

**@minpuppygaming** uploaded a new vlog!! _@h_onegames_ is literally in the whole thing lol sorry I couldn’t get much footage of the others because they ABANDONED US FOR BEING LATE

 

 **@h_onegames** so when do I get my cut of the pay _@minpuppygaming_

 **@minpuppygaming** STOP EVERYONE’S GOING TO THINK I PAID YOU TO BE MY FRIEND

(っ◞‸◟c)

 

# ✖

** itschanghyuk **

changkyun camping out with the jake/logan paul fans just to potentially witness some drama go down is honestly a Mood

_232 likes_

** wonniesthename **

_@itschanghyuk_ I’m kihyun hiding and being embarrassed to be associated with changkyun

_143 likes_

** tomatolegions **

I can’t believe all their friends left them alone to wander around… get coffee together… watch films together… eat churros together… hyunghyuk’s friends really doing the lord’s work

_334 likes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the chapter although it's a little different from the usual way I write this fic!! 
> 
> FINALLY the plot is moving forward a little, although it's still kind of meandering lol
> 
> PS. References in case you guys didn't get some of them:  
> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwAajOtfNT8 (the 'two bros chilling in a hot tub' song that was haunting hyungwon when he couldn't fall asleep with minhyuk in the same bed)
> 
> 2\. the jake and logal paul jokes are based on my real life experiences with friends HAHA bc if you guys didn't know, they're problematic assholes (logan recently filmed a suicide victim, which is obviously disrespectful and wrong) so I took the opportunity to let min and won bond over their mutual hatred of the paul brothers. romance at its finest.


	8. chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this not the fastest update i've ever given?? wow.
> 
> just a warning, i've just started school and I anticipate things getting busy really fast - so this quick update is sort of to make up for the updates that might come slower in the future :') 
> 
> i'm sorry i can't give much reassurance but all i can say is that i'll continue to write as much as i can (not at the expense of my physical/mental health though) and hope you understand && continue to enjoy!! <33 i love y'all (the support from the comments last chapter was INCREDIBLE TYSM)

Consciousness pricks at Hyungwon, like a rather annoying thorn in his side. He can sense that the sun is up, but with his body heavy with sleep, the last thing he wants is to wake up and face the long day ahead of him.

 

He rolls to one side, instinctively seeking warmth. However, unlike the day before, the other side of the bed is cold and empty. Which can only mean that Minhyuk has gotten up before him and has probably already left to meet the others.

 

For a second, an embarrassing thought rises in the midst of his sleepy daze.

 

It’s not that he particularly _wants_ Minhyuk to be here, he assures himself. He just… really hates waking up feeling cold. It’s a side-effect of being stick thin with practically zero fat on his bones, he thinks.

 

Just then, air horns blast through the room. Repeatedly.

 

The noise is so deafening that Hyungwon buries himself deeper under the blankets and pillows, groaning in protest. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the portable speaker that Minhyuk showed him on the plane – that bastard _planned_ all this – starts blasting _All Star_.

 

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!” Minhyuk’s chirpy voice sings, mercilessly yanking the blanket away from his body. _Fuck, why did I ever think I wanted Minhyuk anywhere near me –_

 

Hyungwon cracks open an eye, glaring stubbornly at his offensively cheerful expression. “Seeing as you’re in possession of neither eggs or bacon as a peace offering, you’d better get ready to _run_ because I’m about to murder you.”

 

Paying him no heed, Minhyuk simply responds, “Gonna have to get out of bed to do that, though.”

 

Hyungwon growls. “What the fuck were you so _loud_ for?”

 

Minhyuk laughs. It’s an offensively pleasant sound. “Heard from Kihyun about the struggles of waking you. I had to find _some_ way to wake your dead ass up. Besides,” he strides to the corner of the room, picking up his hidden vlogging camera with a triumphant expression on his face. “It’s great content for the vlog.”

 

Groaning, Hyungwon rolls over, face-planting into his pillow. “I hate vloggers,” he mutters, only to result in Minhyuk giving him an amused snort.

 

“Seriously though, get up. The others are meeting us in the lobby and I’m convinced Kihyun will actually murder us if we’re late again. We have panels to attend today, you know.”

 

Hyungwon heaves a tired _I-regret-everything_ sigh but drags himself out of bed, regardless.

# ✖

 

** chaeminnie **

bitch tf… hyunghyuk bickering like an old married couple… what are they so soft for…

_456 likes_

** just a lonely carrot **

get you a man who wakes you with air horns and smash mouth’s all star and yET you can see how soft he is for you in his eyes ,, just right my type™ _@minpuppygaming_

_214 likes_

 

** hyungwonnies **

I’m sorry but that shot of hyungwon all sleepy and soft with his messy hair and refusing to get out of bed at _6:03... _ the whole reason I continue to live tbh

_312 likes_

 

# ✖

 

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Kihyun remarks, giving him his famous evil eye. “I hope you’re proud of yourself for keeping us all waiting… again.”

 

Hyungwon gives him a derisive snort. “At least I get my beauty sleep. You, on the other hand, look like you’ve never had any beauty sleep in your life.”

 

“Cool it you two. As much I love to see Yoo Kihyun getting roasted – really, one of my favourite pastimes – it’s only nine in the morning. Plus, I invited my friend, Hyunwoo, to join us and I don’t want his first impression of this group of friends to be ‘you’re all satan’.” Minhyuk says.

 

“What? Hyunwoo’s coming? The guy from yesterday?” Hyungwon asks, although he knows fully well who Hyunwoo is.

 

“Wait what? Who’s Hyunwoo?” Jooheon asks.

 

“That’d be me.” A deep voice says, startling all of them.

 

“ _Damn_!” Minhyuk jumps, especially dramatic. “Hyunwoo, I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that. How can someone so big be so ninja-like?”

 

Sheepishly, Hyunwoo rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry?” he offers. “I don’t do it on purpose.”

 

It seems like no apology was really necessary because Minhyuk’s already grinning so brightly that it physically _pains_ Hyungwon to look at him. “Everyone! This is my big teddy bear, Hyunwoo. He’s an Olympic swimmer and we’ve practically been friends since the cradle.”

 

“Minhyuk!” Hyunwoo pushes him gently, seemingly embarrassed. “I told you to stop saying that. I’m not an Olympic swimmer yet, I’m still in training.”

 

“Tomato, tom _ato_.” Minhyuk waves a hand dismissively. “It’s all the same.”

 

With that, it seems like a silent cue has been given to have a round of introductions. When it’s his turn, Hyunwoo gives him an extra nod of acknowledgement as if to say _hey, I remember you from yesterday_. Once again, Hyunwoo proves himself terribly, terribly nice.

 

Their whole group has a pleasant breakfast together, discussing Minhyuk’s embarrassing stories from childhood (which Hyunwoo shares all too willingly), Jooheon’s upcoming mixtape and much to Hyungwon’s displeasure, Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s respective workout routines.

 

(He has never heard anyone speak of squats with as much passion as those two. It’s vaguely terrifying.)

 

By the end of breakfast, Hyungwon realises, Hyunwoo – the charming _bastard_ – has seamlessly integrated himself into the Gang.

 

(The Gang is what Minhyuk likes to call them, not that Hyungwon would ever admit that he too calls them that nowadays due to his influence.)

 

# ✖

 

“Don’t leave me with him please!” Changkyun begs. “I don’t know him and he scares me.”

 

“What? Why?” Minhyuk asks, baffled. “How is Hoseok scary in _any_ way?”

 

Changkyun fiddles with his jacket sleeves. “I don’t know… he has this cute little cinnamon roll face but like, the body of a WWE fighter and it just freaks me out.”

 

Hyungwon sniggers at the painfully accurate description.

 

“Look,” Jooheon says, at least attempting to be helpful. “I know the muscles might be intimidating but Hoseok-hyung’s the nicest guy I know. He wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

 

“Tell him the snowman story,” Hyungwon urges. “He’ll really never be scared of Hoseok again.”

 

Jooheon snorts. “Good idea. Okay, so, when Hoseok was a kid, he made this snowman and was really proud of it. _So_ proud that he named it Jooheon. He was so proud that he gave it not only a scarf, but also a sweatshirt with like, _20 hotpacks_ under it to ‘keep the snowman warm’. Then, he cried for the next hour because obviously, it melted.”

 

As he tells the story, a small smile spreads over Changkyun’s face. “I guess… he can’t be so bad.” He concludes. “Sorry guys, good-looking people just scare me.”

 

“That’s why his body is so big,” Minhyuk adds in a conspiratorial whisper. “It’s full of love and tears. Also, Kyunie, shut up, _you_ are good looking. Cutest baby we know.”

 

Changkyun averts his eyes, embarrassed, but before he can respond, Hoseok appears, frowning. “Minhyuk!” he whines. “Are you telling the snowman story again? Can you stop telling that story to everyone who even remotely knows me?”

 

Minhyuk grins, shrugging in a noncommittal manner.

 

Hoseok sighs, turning to Changkyun. “Please don’t listen to anything they say about me. I’m cool, I promise. Anyway, want to go out for ramen?”

 

Changkyun nods hastily. “Sure, Hoseok-ssi.”

 

“Oh my god, please don’t. I feel like an old man.” Hoseok wrinkles his nose. “Call me hyung.”

 

The two of them walk off together, Changkyun still appearing wary, but at least engaging in friendly conversation with Hoseok.

 

“Hoseok’s going to adopt the kid by the end of the day, isn’t he?” Minhyuk remarks. Hyungwon can only nod. He’s only known the kid for a few weeks but even _he_ has the constant urge to pet him on the head.

 

# ✖

 

[ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/12/75/c2/1275c21f4175f481ef8bd45b5bac913d.jpg)

**@minpuppygaming** me at the panel with the drink _@h_onegames_ bought me because he said I was ‘so thirsty’ – what, can’t I say that _@jeonghanss_ looks hot today without being shamed for it?

 

**@jeonghanss** omg thank you minhyukkie _@minpuppygaming_ you’re truly my #1 fan <3 tbt to 2015 us!!

 

 **@h_onegaming** excuse me while I throw up in a bush _@minpuppygaming @jeonghanss_

# ✖

**rat:**

chae hyungwon??

buying someone a drink??

in this economy??

 

**froggo:**

I don’t like what you’re implying

 

**rat:**

canyoufeelthelovetonight.mp3

 

**froggo:**

look

it was a joke okay

it was to make a point about him being thirsty

 

**rat:**

 

****

 

**froggo:**

that is a dead meme and you know it kihyun

 

**rat:**

you and me both know that you’d never buy someone anything for a joke

because you’re a cheap asshole

this can only mean one thing

you have a BIG FAT CRUSH ON LEE MINHYUK

 

**froggo:**

shut up omg we are ADULTS

it was just a joke

it didn’t mean anything

 

**rat:**

ya okay fine I believe you

but hyunwoo still one-upped you on this one lol

_[ **@minpuppygaming**_ finally reunited with shownu!!!! ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ can’t believe you still remembered my drink order after so long <333 _]_

**froggo:**

WHAT

 

**rat:**

HAH

‘DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING’ MY ASS

YOU’RE JEALOUS AREN’T YOU

 

**froggo:**

no I’m not

I don’t get jealous

I just get this burning sensation in my chest at the thought of minhyuk with hyunwoo

 

**rat:**

yeah that’s jealousy

 

**froggo:**

fukc

no like I mean

I just don’t like how hyunwoo just turned up all of a sudden??? and suddenly he’s friends with all of us like when did THAT happen

 

**rat:**

hyunwoo is a perfectly nice guy and you know it

he bought me cream puffs today even when I told him not to spend money on me

 

**froggo:**

shit you’ve been compromised

 

# ✖

 

**@h_onegames** please tell _@minpuppygaming_ to stop watching drag race on my netflix account… it’s been a whole ass season and it looks like he’s never going to sTOP

 **@minpuppygaming** I watched all of b99 for you… stop lurking in the corner and watch rpdr with me _@h_onegames_

**@minhyuksblink** uh not to be a conspiracy theorist but dOES THAT BED NOT LOOK BIG ENOUGH FOR _TWO_ PEOPLE ??

 **@tomatolegions** YOU’RE RIGHT HOLY SHIT _@minpuppygaming @h_onegames_ ARE WE NOT GOING TO GET ANSWERS FOR THIS??

 **@thattrexcostume** I’m suing both of you for my premature death _@minpuppygaming @h_onegames_

 

# ✖

 

That morning, a miracle occurs.

 

By some combination of slight imsomnia and his paranoid fear that he might be awoken by the air horns again, Hyungwon wakes up early for once in his life. Earlier, in fact, than Minhyuk.

 

He brushes his teeth, gets changed, taking his time, knowing that they both still have roughly an hour to go before the agreed upon meeting time with the others.

 

He steps out of the bathroom and catches a glimpse of Minhyuk still sound asleep beneath the covers. He’s about to pull out his laptop, considering editing a video, when a thought strikes him.

 

Why suffer _alone_ waking up early when he can wake Minhyuk up and make him suffer _with him_? Revenge is justified after his rude wake-up call from yesterday, after all.

 

He creeps towards Minhyuk, a mischievous grin lifting the corners of his mouth. He lowers himself, bringing his mouth as close as possible to Minhyuk’s ear when an odd feeling washes over him that freezes him in his tracks.

 

He’s… so close to Minhyuk. He can see every detail of his face, from the eyelashes that occasionally flutter in his sleep, to the delicate slope of his nose.

 

 _YOU HAVE A BIG FAT CRUSH ON LEE MINHYUK,_ Kihyun’s words suddenly ring in his mind. Hyungwon flinches, cursing Kihyun for putting that thought in his mind. That’s the only reason why he’s having these weird thoughts, isn’t it? Because Kihyun made that weird comment. He just wanted to play a little prank on Minhyuk, nothing more.

 

He decides it’s best to forgo the prank for now.

 

But because the universe hates him, and apparently this is apparently part of the Make Chae Hyungwon Suffer agenda, Minhyuk’s eyelashes flutter again and this time, his eyes open.

 

It’s precisely because he’s so close to Minhyuk’s face, that he can see the exact moment Minhyuk realises their proximity. His eyes are blown wide and he sucks in a sharp breath.

 

“W-Wonnie?” Minhyuk says, voice cracking slightly. “Wha-what’s going on?”  


The heat rushes to his face. Hyungwon flounders for a way to save his dignity and briefly wonders if it’d be a good idea to break the glass and jump out the hotel window. (He ultimately decides against the idea, because he is a mature adult who makes responsible decisions.)

 

“I – oh my god, sorry, Min – I was just trying to – I just wanted to scare you – it wasn’t a weird thing I promise – I just wanted revenge for yesterday!” Hyungwon blurts, flustered, eyes frantically searching for something to focus on, _anything_ besides Minhyuk’s wide, curious gaze. “It was just a prank.”

 

Then, a strange thing happens. Minhyuk’s shoulders lose their tension – but not in a way that suggests he’s relaxed. In fact, he seems to visibly deflate.

 

“Okay,” he says softly. He gives Hyungwon a brief smile before pulling himself out of bed and towards the bathroom.

 

Hyungwon watches him as he goes, confusion drawing his brows together. Minhyuk’s not upset so why does he feel like he’s done something wrong?

 

 _YOU HAVE A BIG FAT CRUSH ON LEE MINHYUK,_ the imaginary voice of Kihyun in his head jeers again, like some sort of satanic Jiminy Cricket. Hyungwon scrubs at his cheeks furiously, hoping they aren’t as red as they feel.

 

 _I’m going to_ murder _Kihyun for putting these weird ideas in my head…_

# ✖

 

**min pupper:**

CHANGKYUN SAVE ME

I NEED YOU TO CALL 911

THIS IS WHAT I WAKE UP TO EVERY MORNING

_THIS_

NO ONE UNDERSTANDS MY PAIN

 

**kihyun:**

minhyuk

I don’t know how to tell you this but

I’m not changkyun

 

**min pupper:**

oh FUCK

FUCKFUCKFUKC

PLEASE DON’T TELL HYUNGWON

please!!!

 

**kihyun:**

alright alright

but you know you have to pay up

 

**min pupper:**

 

**kihyun:**

good job minhyuk you learn fast

 

# ✖

 

 **@minpuppygaming** do you ever look at everything you’ve done and go

 

 **@h_onegames** me 24/7. but really what’s up? dm me if you need anything? _@minpuppygaming_

**@kyunster** hmm… and the plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this!! as usual, comments are vv much appreciated <33
> 
> btw the scene where hyungwon tries to wake sleeping minhyuk (bc it's very no homo to bring your face as physically close to someone as possible just to wake them) is inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CetGUh6mS3s
> 
> PS. yeah i HAD to include that pic of sleepy hyungwon in there, i physically could not stop myself from finding a way to insert that into this fic ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> hope that you enjoyed that mess?? anyway please leave your comments and kudos down below because you know that all ao3 writers crave that Validation and Appreciation ;) 
> 
> but really, thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
